


[Podfic] Twenty-Two Valentines, Twenty-Two Years

by Andeincascade (Ande), Luzula (Luzula_podfic), malnpudl, mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Epistolary, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multi-Reader Podfic, Podfic, Polyamory, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-two valentines over twenty-two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Twenty-Two Valentines, Twenty-Two Years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty-Two Valentines, Twenty-Two Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339977) by [sageness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness). 



> Luzula says: Er, I started this project ages ago, and FRTDNEATJ, it has languished in a folder for a long time. But now it is DONE! This is an epistolary story that Sage wrote for me and that I really love, and I am happy to finally have finished this. Thank you to everyone who participated!

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/a8zfmyp1c2fafxuitq5bmj06nullxdf6). Length: 26 m 22 s.

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015101429.zip).


End file.
